It Started with a Kiss
by Unknown Demon
Summary: Kaoru caught Hikaru looking at Haruhi and couldn't help but feel hurt. Kaoru loves Hikaru more than a brother but does Hikaru feel the same way?


Inside the 3rd Music Room, Hikaru and Kaoru had two customers they were attending to. Getting the Okay from Kyouya, Kaoru picked up his teacup but then "accidentally" dropped it. "Oops, silly me," Kaoru started to pick up the pieces but then he "accidentally" cut his finger on one of the sharp pieces, "Ouch!" he brought his finger to his lips and stuck it in his mouth and began to suck.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru took his finger out of his mouth and placed it in his, "Are you okay?! Does it hurt?"

Kaoru shook his head, "It's just a scratch, nothing fatal."

"Don't scare me like that, man." Hikaru licked the cut from inside his mouth, "H-hikaru.."

The girls screamed "Kyaa~~~!" One of them fainted. The Hitachiin twins leaned against each other, supporting one another as they began to laugh.

"Kaoru," Haruhi walked over with disinfectant and a plaster "Be more careful next time okay?" Kaoru nodded. She began to apply the disinfectant on, "This may sting a bit.." Kaoru flinched when it was applied, "There," she placed a plaster over it, "That's better."

She collected all the bits and pieces and walked away to throw them out. Barely loud enough for Haruhi to hear he shouted, "Thanks." She turned around and smiled.

The girls were chit chatting away with Kaoru listening to them but his twin wasn't listening and just kept on staring at Haruhi. This did not go un-noticed, his younger twin caught him gazing at her and couldn't help but feel hurt.

* * *

Once they were back home Hikaru collapsed on the bed, "Ah! What a long day! So tired..." he willed himself to get up and get changed before he went to bed. Kaoru, still in his uniform, sat in his chair next to the window, looking outside and thinking.

"Oi, Kaoru you've been in a bad mood since you cut your finger, whats wrong?" Hikaru walked over to Kaoru and crouched in front of him and rubbed his twins kneecaps for attention.

Kaoru kept on looking out he window, "Nothings wrong,"

"Yes there is, I'm your twin remember?" Hikaru reached up to touch the younger twins face, "Don't touch me!" Kaoru slapped the hand away before it could reach his face. His eyes were red and were swelling up with tears, "You'll think I'm disgusting once you know!"

Hikaru clutched his hand and felt hurt that his brother had just rejected him, "You never know unless you try," Hikaru encouraged him to tell him the reason behind the rejection.

"You... Today.." He hesitated for a moment then gathered up his courage and carried on, "You were staring at Haruhi alot today and I didn't like it.." he blushed.

"You were jealous?" Kaoru nodded, he grabbed both sides Hikarus face, leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you Hikaru, more than just a brother," He got up off the chair and started fast walking back to his room but before he got out the door Hikaru slammed the door shut from behind Kaoru. Hikaru turned him around and kissed him, he licked Kaorus bottom lip wanting to enter. Kaoru parted his lips for Hikarus tongue, as soon as he entered he traced every inch inside the younger twins mouth.

"I don't want to do this standing, lets move to the bed," Before they moved Hikaru locked the door then picked Kaoru up, dropped him on the bed and removed all their clothes.

Chuckling at how they were both so aroused. Hikaru pulled at Kaorus nipple making him moan in pleasure, Kaoru gripped the bed sheets tightly as Hikaru took him all in. Hikarus tongue swirled around the tip, drinking the little bits of precum that was dripping out. Hikaru began to rub himself but Kaoru stopped him, "I have an idea."

Kaoru pushed Hikaru on the bed and got on top of him, his throbbing member right in front of his brothers mouth while he works on his brothers hot groin. A win win situation. "I like this, very much." He took all of Kaoru in at once and sucked on it at a regular in and out pace. Kaoru growned in pleasure as he worked on Hikarus delicious member, using his tongue to get Hikarus sensitive spot, swirling around the tip, sucking the tip hard and especially the base of his erection.

Hikaru saw that Kaorus erection was twitching meaning he was almost at his climax, he grinned a devilish grin. Kaoru began to arch his back ready to cum but then something wrapped around his member and stopped him from cumming. "Huh?" Kaoru looked down and found that Hikaru had tied up his throbbing erection with a ribbon, "T-take it off," Kaorus arms began to shake.

"Take what off?" Hikaru teased by rubbing the tip very softly. "I want...." Kaoru moaned erotically to Hikarus ears. "What would you like, Kaoru?"

"I want to cum, please, take it off..." he begged. Hikaru licked the tip a few times, "Gladly." He untied the ribbon and Kaoru came all over his brothers face and chest.

"Now look what you've done I'm all dirty, why don't you clean me?" Hikaru resisted anting to lick the semen that was on his lips as Kaoru turned around and licked all his cum of his brothers sleek chest. Licking further up to his face licking his neck, chin, earlobe because he wanted to and finally the lips. On the second lick on his lips, Hikaru opened his mouth and wrapped it around Kaorus tongue, fighting for dominance in Kaorus mouth. Gasping for air they both broke apart, grabbing some lube from the bedside table he covered it all over his length.

He began working on Kaorus erection, to make him stiff again. Hikaru put three fingers infront of Kaorus mouth, "Suck." Kaoru happily obliged and began sucking in the same rhythm as Hikarus. Slipping his tongue in between the fingers, carressing them gently then ferociously, covering them in saliva with erotic moans coming from the back of his throat. Thinking it was lubricated enough he shoved one finger in his younger twins entrance, Koaru moaned first in pain then in pleasure.

"Hi-Hikaru, more!" Hikaru smirked and inserted one finger then another. Kaoru cried out even harder when Hikaru hit a certain spot, he knew he had found _that _spot. Everytime he thrusted his fingers in he always aimed to hit that spot, never missed. "More... Deeper.. Please!" Kaoru begged, he was fed up with only fingers he wanted somthing bigger and better.

"What should I use," He leaned forwards till his lips were directly by Kaorus ear, "Kaoru." His name was said as if a gebtly breeze swept past him, Kaoru shivered as Hikaru knew this was his weakest defence. Kaoru blushed as he told his perverted brother what he wanted. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that can you say it louder?" Kaoru scowled at his evil brother and repeated it a second time, "I.. want... your....... inside me," Kaoru looked away at the identical face staring down at him, "Sorry didn't quite catch that," Hikaru smirked.

"I WANT YOUR HOT COCK INSIDE OF ME NOW."

"Gladly."

Hikaru pushed Kaorus knees up to his chest and leaned over him so that his cock was positioned at his entrance. _So hot._ Without warning Hikaru slammed inside of Kaoru, all the way up to the hilt in the first thrust.

"Gah! Hurts...." Hikaru didn't even wait for Kaoru to recover from the first thrust and shot back in there with sudden force that it shook Koarus whole body.

"Your wrapped around me so tight, it feels so good," Teasing Kaorus nipple with his tongue while pinching and pulling the other, Kaoru entwinded his fingers within Hikarus red locks, "Hikaru! Hikaru! Harder!". More thrusts followed, deeper, faster, harder. Kaoru felt a liquid warmth empty into his stomach and this heat made Kaoru release himself into Hikarus hand.

After regaining their breaths Hikaru slowly ran his finger up Kaorus stomach, "Round two?"

"Definately, this time I'm riding!"


End file.
